Heat
by everyonesalesbian
Summary: Malydia: Lydia is burning up and Malia is the one who can cool her down.


It was the hottest it had been in Beacon Hills for years. So hot practically everything was shut down; school, shops, restaurants, you name it. That was except for the hospital and Sheriffs station obviously where Melissa and the Sheriff constantly worked to help the citizens no matter what the weather.

Lydia was lying by her pool in a bikini – the sun stoked her soft pale skin that was lathered in sun tan lotion. Even in next to nothing and drinking 10 iced waters couldn't cool her down and sweat dripped from all over her body. She took off her bikini top knowing she wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing her because her parents were away.. again. Her perky breasts were hit by the sunlight and she suddenly felt freer than before as she let out a sigh of content.

She had texted Malia to come over a while ago but she hadn't got back to her yet. Lydia understood she needed some time adjusting but it was taking a long time for her to learn how to work a phone. Despite the heat she wanted nothing more than to be curled up with her girlfriend by her pool on a day like today.

Lydia's ipod played softly in the background. Her eyes began to close softly and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Malia pushed through Lydia's back gate after knocking at her front door for 10 minutes. She panicked at first before listening into Lydia's heart beat. It was slow and steady.. she was asleep. She was sweaty from the run over and was wearing a vest and shorts happily; the heat didn't reach her like it did for everyone else, she was always just a little too cold.

She reached her girlfriend and was taken back by her beauty.. and honestly her near naked body. Although they had seen each other like this a hundred times before it still managed to do some crazy things to Malia's body. She took off her short which left her in little more than her vest and underwear. Her hand reached out and stroked Lydia's foot gently trying to wake her up.

Lydia's eyes opened adjusting slowly to the light and looked up to absorb the form that stood before her. Malia straddled the lounger her girlfriend's body was sprawled out over.

"Hey baby.. I texted you a while ago." Lydia's voice was full off sleep and was somehow extremely sexy.

"I only just realized it went of 15 minutes ago.. I'm sorry I am really trying to learn how to use it and stuff." Malia felt sorry for not being as human as she should be. Lydia and Stiles were helping her though. She stroked down the side of Lydia feeling the heat that was attached to her skin. Lydia breathed out under Malia's cool touch.

"It's okay sweetie. God I always forget how cold you are. I am really loving it right now." She let a small giggle out that always made Malia smile.

"Is that why I'm here?" A smirk formed on Malia's face. "So I can keep you cool?"

"Well it sure does help." Lydia winked at Malia before sitting up to kiss her tender mouth, teasing her with her tongue. Her hands roamed Malia's skin pushing up underneath her shirt and brushed against her braless breasts. Lydia always found it really sexy that Malia didn't wear a bra. It wasn't obvious she wasn't either so not many people could tell. Malia said it felt so weird to be constrained all day when it wasn't needed. A moan floated between the two girls mouths. That was until Malia pulled back.

Lydia began to protest before she saw Malia was taking off her t-shirt and reach for a near melted ice cube from her drink. A coy smile formed on both their faces.

"I think I can help a little more with cooling you down." Malia's voice grew husky as her underwear grew wetter making Lydia moan as she felt it against her skin.

Malia rubbed the ice cube slowly over Lydia's nipples making them even harder than they were before. Her mouth traced along the water sucking and nibbling making Lydia's breathing shallow and her body rise and fall.

"You know.. oh god.. I'm... I'm really hot down here..." Lydia choked out the words in between her deep breathes and stroked down near her vagina. Malia's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I think I can help with that too." She said trailing her mouth down Lydia's pale and small form. She ripped off her panties easily and threw them to the side.

Malia's cold tongue licked along her thighs and kissing her every place but where Lydia needed the most. Lydia's heart was pounding and her body rose and fell even faster than before.

"Please... Malia, please!"

"Oh GOD!" Lydia sighed loudly as Malia's tongue grazed along her slit. The first time she did anything with someone was with Lydia. Although she was still learning how to work a phone she definitely picked up other things a lot easier. Things like sex. Lydia taught her and she learned fast. Now her tongue moved in circles of her clit flicking away making Lydia's muscles tighten.

Malia's hands reached up to play with Lydia's nipples and Lydia ran her hands through Malia's hair. She began to build as Malia's pace quickened as she continued to suck, lick and kiss Lydia's wetness.

"Malia... oh, Malia.. I'm going to..." Lydia screeched out before coming hard. Malia quickly lapped up Lydia tasting her completely. She was so distracted doing this that she didn't notice the heartbeats coming closer to the house.

"OH MY GOD. Shit!" Scott yelled out. Scott, Stiles, Kira and Derek were standing at Lydia's back gate in shock.

"Holy fucking crap!" Lydia yelled out as she bent down to grab her clothes. Malia laughed a little still not feeling exposed when she was naked. Hell she was naked for 9 years of her life but she knew it was socially inappropriate to be naked now. She had learnt that the hard way when she was getting changed for gym one day.

The clan turned around as the two girlfriends got dressed. Lydia's cheeks turned a crimson red but Malia's hand reached out for hers before she left a kiss on her burning face.

"It's okay." Malia mouthed to her before stating to everyone else. "You can turn around now guys!" Awkward laughter erupted before they walked over.

"We were hoping to use your umm.. your pool." Kira was still shy about sex but was trying her best to ignore what she had just walked in on.

"Yeah sure, go for it." Lydia said still not meeting anybody's eyes. The rest of them began to take off their clothes until they were in their swimwear before jumping in the pool. That was everyone but Derek who hung back. Lydia slipped into the pool splashing Stiles and Scott and letting out a ripple of laughter.

"Seriously, cuz, I would much rather never see that again!" Derek let out a chuckle.

"Oh shut up and get in the pool you sour wolf!" Malia yelled as she pushed him in.

As she watched her friends, family, girlfriend and pack in the pool she considered how far she had come since she transformed back. She couldn't have done any of it without Lydia. Her eyes focus in on the strawberry blonde beauty who was calling her name and clapping.

"Malia! Malia! Malia!" Everyone began to chant.

She ran forward throwing herself into the pool.

She was home.


End file.
